


This Year's Friendsgiving

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: The annual friendsgiving is upon Soonyoung. He tells Jisoo that he has a date this year but that date so far is a sex doll that he ordered while drunk so he doesn't have to go to friendsgiving single.





	This Year's Friendsgiving

**Author's Note:**

> sorry! i don't know much about animals! so whatever is suggested as treatment is what i found on the internet.  
> SPENDS WAY TOO LONG ON THIS AU THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 1.5K. Please enjoy this belated thanksgiving fic!

Soonyoung Kwon thinks he’s a very lucky person, for being in his mid-twenties, he’s doing pretty well. He lives on his own, has a job with steady income, go to bars without worrying about exams or classes, go to bed whenever, buy his own food, makes his own appointments, make his own trips, pay his own bills… WAIT. That’s NOT the point. The point is the mid-twenties is a great time. Except for when all of your friends are dating and you’re not. Actually, it’s worse when they’re marrying and producing kids AND then you have to meet up with them for parties and gatherings. Soonyoung Kwon, age 26, single, since 21. Not currently looking for a significant other, but would like at least someone to bring to the gatherings. Really at this stage of his life, he’s just hoping to magically fall in love somewhere with a stranger like in dramas and movies.

Unluckily, he’s in his apartment right now playing with this cat given to him by Junhui. “Hey Crimson, do you think I’ll find anyone this year or just be raising you?” The cat simply bats at the feather toy.

His phone vibrates. The vibrating object is on the kitchen counter. He and the cat are in the living room.

“Crimson, go get my phone.” The cat looks up at Soonyoung and meows at him. “Well if you want things done right, looks like you have to do it yourself.” The owner huffs as he stands up. He walks past the piles of dirty laundry strewn from the living room to the kitchen.

His phone starts belting out Taemin’s Drip Drop. 

“Hello?”

“Soonyoungie~.” The voice coos.

“Ah Jisoo hyung what’s up?”

“Our annual friendsgiving is coming up. Mingyu wanted to know if you were coming.”

“I didn’t reply about that yet?”

“Nope. You’re the last one to respond”

“Wait seriously?! Is everyone coming?”

“Of course!”

“Let me guess everyone and their significant others are coming.”

“Soonyoung, you’re free to bring someone too.” Jisoo responds calmly.

“Okay! Count me in with my plus one!”

“Really? You have someone you’re bringing?”

“Don’t doubt me hyung! I’ll be there with my plus one for everyone to meet!”

“Alright I’ll add both of you to the list. See you there, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung hangs up the phone.  Soft paws pad over to him.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!” The cat looks at his owner. “Crimson! Why did I say I was bringing someone?! I DON’T’ HAVE ANYONE TO BRING!” He falls to the floor. His cat meows at the man. “You’re right, Crimson.” He pets the fluffy brown fur. “Guess I better drink my sorrows away. I’m not going to be able to find anyone with it being two weeks away.” Soonyoung opens his fridge. He grabs three bottles of soju. He opens up one bottle. “Bottoms up.”

 

Something soft nuzzles against his cheek. “Crimson?” The said cat purrs loudly at his owner’s voice. “Hey bud, whatcha doing? You hate cuddling on my bed. Wait-.” Soonyoung takes a look at his surroundings. There’s some dried drool on his hand, and the clothes underneath it. He sighs, wiping off the drool. Crimson walks onto his back. “Crimson please. Get off.” His head feels like it’s going to split. How much did he drink last night? He remembers drinking two bottles and then talking to Junhui…

Fuck.

His hand grasps at clothes and more clothes. “I really hope my phone didn’t die. Crimson. Did you take my phone?” The cat curls up on his back. “Crimson! Don’t go to sleep now!” He tries to wiggle out from underneath his cat. Instead of the cat climbing off, it digs its nails into Soonyoung’s hoodie. The owner sighs. He might as well as sleep more at this rate. Soonyooung closes his eyes, grateful that he didn’t throw up.

 

A faint ringing can be heard. Soonyoung’s eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight shining in. What time is it? Where is he? Sunlight shouldn’t be reaching his eyes. What are even the point of dark blue curtains if they don’t even do their job? Something soft rubs itself into Soonyoung’s adapting vision. His hand reaches out to grab it. It’s soft, it moves, there’s the tail, and there’s the…

“Crimson! Gross! I don’t want cat butt first thing when I wake up!” He shoves the booty away from his face. The owner finally takes a look at his surroundings. “Shit.” He’s still on top of the same pile of dirty laundry when he first woke up. With a giant headache and still phoneless. On the coffee table lay five empty bottles of soju. Fuck, this explains his massive headache. But didn’t he only grab three from the fridge last night?

His phone rings again. The ringing is coming from the kitchen. A groan escapes from his lips. “I can’t fucking believe this.” He heaves himself off the pile and starts army crawling to the kitchen. His hand barely reaches the countertop, but manages to grab his phone.

“Hello?” His voice croaks.

“Oh, thank god you’re alive.” The man on the line breathes a huge sigh of relief. “I was worried after you stopped texting me last night. You haven’t been answering any of my text messages for the past four hours.”

“Sorry Junhui. I wasn’t able to find my phone ‘til now.”

“Soonyoung-ah, from the sound of your voice you need a lot of water. Did Jeonghan hyung contact you yet?”

“Why would Jeonghan hyung contact me?”

“For work, silly!” The other man chirps.

“Wait. What’s today?”

“Wednesday, Soonyoungie.- Jaehee no!” A crashing noise can be heard in the background. “Sorry Soonyoung I have to go!” The call abruptly ends.

The time is eleven thirty. Soonyoung knocks his head on the cabinets. Jeonghan is going to kill him through smiles. He scrolls through his messages. There’s forty from Junhui: ranging from rambling to concern.  Then there are ten from Jeonghan hyung. There are three out of ten messages just filled with smiling angel faces. That’s not a good sign in the slightest.

He dials Jeonghan hyung.

“Soonyoung! You do remember we exist!” Jeonghan brightly responds. Crap. He’s pissed. “Can I expect you in today? If not, I better see you tomorrow bright and early. We need to go over your inexistent presentation from today. Have a good day.” Jeonghan hangs up.

Luckily, Soonyoung is already on the floor. He doesn’t have to worry about physically falling down more but the said can’t be the same for his emotional downfall. “Crap. I forgot I was presenting today.” He drags his hands down his cheeks. “Why am I such a mess?” Another deep sigh fills apartment 1010.

 

“Crimson~. Come here~. Uncle Soonie is gonna take you somewhere fun.” He tries waving the feather toy. The cat doesn’t budge from its spot underneath the cabinet set. “Crimson please~. We have to be at the vet in an hour.” He whines. Honestly, first he misses work and now his cat won’t come to the carrier. He should’ve drank on the weekend like a regular person. He goes to the kitchen to grab some canned food. At the sound of the can opening, he feels the familiar weight against his legs. He reaches down immediately. “Gotcha you punk!”

 

 

A handsome man with a clipboard, steps into the room. “Ah, are you the owner of Crimson, -“ He glances at the clipboard “-Mr. Kwon?”

“Yes? Who are you? Where’s Dr. Song?” Soonyoung picks up Crimson from the examination table.

“I’m Dr. Jeon. I’m Dr. Song’s new replacement.”

“How do I know you’re going to do a proper checkup on my cat?” He hugs Crimson tighter. Nails dig into his arms. “Yeowch!” The cat lands on the examination table.

Dr. Jeon raises a brow. “I think your cat trusts me.”

“Well you try petting him then. He hates checkups.” Soonyoung crosses his arms.

 

 

“Junhui! The cat you gave me is such a traitor!”

“Huh?”

“Crimson never likes meeting new people! Yet he was instantly purring under this crazy man’s hand!” The traitor was drinking his water, without a single care.

“Crazy man? I thought you were taking Crimson to the vet?”

“Junhui ignore him. He probably got a new vet.” Jihoon’s faint voice can be heard on the phone. “And clearly Crimson liked the new vet more than he likes his owner.”

“Take that smug attitude out of here Jihoon. This is Junhui’s number, therefore I’m talking to Junhui.”

“Then I casually happened upon this conversation.”

“Soonyoung, did you eat dinner yet?” The wonderful soft voice of Junhui returns to Soonyoung’s ear.

“Not yet. I just got back from the vet with Crimson.”

“Do you want to join us?”

“Junhui, you’re a life saver!” Soonyoung throws his freehand in the air.

“You didn’t buy groceries this week again, didn’t you?” Jihoon’s accusatory tone returns.

“Don’t be a grump.”

“Just drive safely over here.”

“See you soon, Soonyoungie~.” Junhui singsongs.

 As Soonyoung exits his apartment, he hears a door behind him click. A tall man with disheveled hair and glasses steps out.

“Oh hello.” The other man greets.

“Hello.” Soonyoung greets back. That deep voice, sounds very familiar. The two head toward their cars. Soonyoung glances at the height difference between the two. It feels familiar to a certain man he met earlier today.

 

A small child opens the door. “Uncle Youngyoung! Uncle Youngyoung is here!”

“Jaehee! My favorite child!” He picks up the small child and swings them around.

“But you have no kids!”

He puts down the child. “Jaehee I’m hurt.” Soonyoung bends over, clutching his heart.

“Jaehee, didn’t we tell you that telling the truth can be hurtful?” Junhui walks in to save Soonyoung from the truth giver.

“Fine.” Their cheeks puff up. “What is the crazy man like?”

“Wow Jaehee, your listening skills are on par with Jihoon.” Junhui blushes and shrugs.

“Sorry Soonyoung, they happened to be hiding in the hallway. C’mon let’s go eat. Jihoon is setting up the table.”

 

“I met my neighbor across the hall finally!”

“How long have you been living there?”

“Nine months now.” He takes a bite of pasta. “The neighbor is kind of like Junhui.”

Junhui leans forward, resting his chin on his hands, “So handsome?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Junnie, just because you’re good looking. This guy could be a jerk for all we know.”

“So a guy that could match with your lame jokes.” Jihoon smiles.

Soonyoung twirls his noodles “I feel like I always get ganged upon whenever I visit your place.”

“We would never hurt a beloved guest and friend.”

“Jaehee, your dads are so mean to me.”

“Maybe you should be nicer to them. That’s what my teacher says.”

The other two erupt in roaring laughter.

 

Two cars arrive in the parking lot at the same time. Two men exit at the same time.

Soonyoung darts his eyes over to the man following him. “Excuse me sir? Are you following me?” It’s the same man from earlier. “Crap.” Double crap. Soonyoung slaps his hand over his mouth. He can feel his face turning the same shade as his red hair.

“Oh, it’s you. Crimson’s owner. Shouldn’t I accuse you of following me?”

Triple crap. It’s his vet. “What?! No way! I’m standing in front of you on the sidewalk!” Dr. Jeon walks past him.

“Would you look at that. Now I’m in front of you. Now you’re the stalker.” The vet goes to unlock his door. Before entering he sends Soonyoung a smirk, “By the way my name is Wonwoo outside of the vet clinic.”

Why did the universe put a handsome man with an unlikeable attitude in his life?

 

“Soonyoung!” Soonyoung freezes at the voice.

“It’s good to see you today!” A man with short brown hair chirps. His bright smile lights up the office. An arm wraps around Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Soonyoung can see the dark aura surrounding the bright smiling man. “Oh, Jeonghan hyung, I’m feeling better today.”

“Glad to hear it.” The arm tightens its grip. “I want a six page report by lunch time on how you’ll make this up to our department Mr. Kwon.”

Soonyoung can feel his legs weaken. “Hyung, that’s a good joke.”

“Soonyoung-ah, you may be my spouse’s best friend but personal and professional matters must be kept separate.”

The younger man chuckles nervously. “Jeonghan sunbaenim you’re the best!”

“Thanks, Soonyoungie~.” The man skips away from Soonyoung’s cubicle.

“Wow, you got it rough Soonyoung.”

“Seungcheol hyung, please don’t remind me.” Soonyoung groans from over the cubicle wall. “Didn’t Jeonghan hyung also give you a twenty page report to finish by the end of today?”

The office is filled with the sighs of two men and the clacking of keyboards.

 

“Jihoon! Jihoon!”

“What happened now?” The other man on the phone sighs.

“I just discovered a random package in my mailbox. Did you order me an early Christmas gift?”

“Why would I order something to you this early? It’s not even December.”

“Because you love me and you love me.”

“Even though you’re not wrong on that part, did you even try to open the package yet? I’m certain once you open it, you’ll know who it’s from at least.”

“Okay, then you have to stay on the phone Hoonie while I open this.”

“You’ll be on speaker.”

“Junhui isn’t home? Wait where’s Jaehee?”

“They’re out shopping for what we’re bringing to the friendsgiving.”

“Sweet. I don’t need to worry about swearing then.”

“Or! You could just drop it anytime you’re around us.”

“Jihoon. Please, I need my outlet for rants.”

“I regret being your best friend.”

“Say that again without a single fond bone in your body.”

“Just hurry up and open the package.”

“That’s what I thought.” Soonyoung smiles as he starts ripping off the tape. He throws the tape wadded up in a ball at the cat. He rips open the box flaps.

Jihoon hears a loud screeching followed by a string of colorful phases from his phone.

“JIHOON. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS.”

“Soonyoung I can’t see what you’re seeing.”

“JIHOON SOMEONE GOT ME A SEX DOLL! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOLY SHIT.”

By the grace of the universe, Jihoon isn’t eating or drinking during the announcement. “Soonyoung. Where did it come from?”

“There’s no sender note or anything!”

A lightbulb goes off in Jihoon’s head. “Hey. Remember that night you got drunk?”

“You mean two days ago? What about it?”

“Did you ever check your bank account to make sure you didn’t buy anything that night?”

Soonyoung thinks for a moment. When was the last time he checked his bank account? It must’ve been last week during payday. “Hang on.” He scrambles for his laptop.  He logs in to his account.

Clear.

Clear.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no. Right there at the third line down on his transactions. Ninety five dollars and ninety three cents.

Jihoon cackles on the other side. “Oh my god, you did order it. I called it! I can’t believe you felt lonely enough to order one.”

“Jihoon-ah! Please! What am I supposed to do!?”

“Return it like a normal person.”

“Jihoon you’re the best! If I could, I would give you the biggest hug!” Soonyoung responds ecstatically.

“Just take some deep breaths there, Soonyoung. Hugs aren’t allowed.”

The elder pouts with an accusatory tone, “That’s not what you tell Jun and Jaehee.”

“Are you married to me? Are you my child? Last I checked, you’re my best friend.” Jihoon retorts.

“Fine! I didn’t wanna hug you anways.”

“Tell Crimson, Blueberry says hi.”

“Why do you care more about my cat than me?!”

“Crimson is Blueberry’s brother. Jaehee wants to know when you can bring Crimson over. Jihoon-ah I need some love too~.”

“Go on a date. Or just use that sex doll.”

“You’re so heartless.”

“Oh that’s right, I’ve heard from Junhui that you told Jisoo hyung that you’re bringing someone. If you can’t find anyone, you should just bring that doll.”

“You’re the worst.” Soonyoung pouts.

“Weird, I thought you considered me your best friend.” Jihoon smugly replies.

“I’m sending you snaps with the sex doll, BEST FRIEND.” Soonyoung hangs up. The nerve of that guy. “How did we end up as best friends, Crimson? He’s so mean to meee.” There’s a week and a half left to find someone. He stares at the doll. “I actually hope I don’t actually need to use you.” Soonyoung looks over to where he threw the tape ball. A lonely tape ball sticks on the floor.

“Crimson? Crimson where did you go?” There’s no paws padding over to him. He walks over to the kitchen. He spies an open cabinet with dish washer soap spilling out. Crimson lies next to the puddle twitching. “Shit. I didn’t close the lid on that. Crimson! Are you okay?!” He picks up the cat. “Shit. Is there an emergency vet I can visit?” That’s right, the new vet lives across the hall from him.

He bangs insistently on the door. “Wonwoo! Wonwoo!”

The door opens to reveal a disheveled Wonwoo. “Huh?”

 “Can you fix Crimson?!”

Wonwoo’s confused face changes into professional mode. “Please calm down Mr. Kwon. Tell me what caused Crimson’s current condition.” He leads Soonyoung inside his apartment.

“He ingested some dish washer detergent.”

Wonwoo sighs. “Was it a pod?”

“No. Some liquid soap.” Soonyoung wipes his tears.

Wonwoo inspects the cat. “I don’t have any of my tools to see how badly affected he is. For now, let’s clean out his mouth. Then we can take him to my clinic.” Soonyoung nods. “Luckily you caught him early enough, so the damage isn’t bad. He’ll still need some medication though.”

“Thank you so much! Is it okay if I leave Crimson here, while you finish checking up on him? I need to clean up the detergent he spilled.” Soonyoung runs out before giving Wonwoo a chance to respond. The door slams in his haste.

Wonwoo rinses out the cat’s mouth with water. “You know your owner is kind of peculiar in a funny sort of way. He’s also kind of cute, the way he gets mockingly frustrated. Okay. Let’s go find your cat carrier, so I can see how bad the other damage is.” Crimson meows weakly.

 

“I hope you learned where to keep those things in a safe spot now on.”

“Thanks. Is there a way I can make it up for bothering you this late after hours?”

“Possibly, but seeing as how your cat will do better after getting medication will do it for now.” Wonwoo goes to close his door. A hand stops the door from completely closing.

Soonyoung scratches the back of his head, “Actually, I have another request.” Wonwoo raises a brow. “Are you free next Saturday evening?”

“Why?”

“Can you be my pretend boyfriend?”

 

“Soonyoung hyung! You’re here!” Seokmin greets the elder in a giant embrace. He peeks over Soonyoung’s head. “Who’s this fine dark and handsome fellow?”

“Seokmin, this is Wonwoo, my boyfriend.” The latter nods his head.

“Well come in come in. You’re not the last one here Soonyoungie hyung!” Seokmin herds in the duo.

“Who’s the last one this year?”

“That’ll be Hansol and Chan.”

“Geez, do you think they got distracted by the release of a new song to choreograph?” He tsks. “Them youngsters get distracted by everything.”

Jisoo hums, “I remember you were just a youngster until today. You’re finally not the last one to arrive.” Wonwoo snickers.

“That’s right! Now I’m a proper adult!” Soonyoung proudly states. “And this is my boyfriend, Wonwoo.”

“Finally, at the ripe age of 26 he gets his act somewhat together.” Jihoon snarks. Wonwoo’s snickering continues.

“I heard that!”

“Is he wrong?” Chan pipes up from the entry way. Hansol follows in with a big grin.

“Don’t gang up on me! I’m just here for a good time!”

“Everyone let’s get seated! The food is all set on the table!” Mingyu announces.

Someone pokes Soonyoung’s side. “Soonyoung hyung! You actually ditched me this year in the singles club?!” Seungkwan hisses. “Why couldn’t you tell me, so I wouldn’t have to be the thirteenth wheel!”

“It was kind of last minute. Sorry Kwannie.”

“Where did you find someone last minute?!”

“Let’s just say fate purr-fectly put this man in my life.”

Seungkwan crosses his arms, unimpressed. “Amazing. Your jokes still haven’t gotten any better.” He pulls out the chair next to him, “Seokmin hyung, sit next to me!”

“So Wonwoo what’s your job?” Jeonghan starts the instigation.

As Wonwoo begins to open his mouth, Soonyoung elbows him in the rib. Wonwoo side eyes the later. “I’m a veterinarian.” Soonyoung raises his water to avoid the probing eyes from Junhui and Jihoon.

“Any good stories?”

“No! I don’t want to hear about pet guts over the dinner table!” Seungcheol yells.

“Cheolie-hyung, vets do regular checkups too.”

“Ew who are you? I don’t need your weird nicknames floating around my apartment.” Mingyu walks in with the carving knives, disgusted.

“Mingyu don’t even act like you and Jisoo hyung don’t have cute nicknames for each other.” Minghao spits back.

“Guys no fighting please. This is friendsgiving. We’re all loving caring friends to each other.” Jisoo attempts to placate the two stubborn heads.

“Hyung don’t try. It’s no use with those two.” Jihoon comments.

Soonyoung looks over at the childless couple. “Hey where’s Jaehee?”

“At grandma’s. We’ll be joining them tomorrow.” Junhui supplies, while handing Jeonghan the mashed potatoes.

“Actually, where all the kids?”

“This year we decided to have all the kids stay at a parent’s somewhere!”

Great, now who can chill with single old me?” Seungkwan grumbles.

“Seungkwan don’t be a party pooper.”

“Please just hand me the corn.”

“Okay I know I saw mac and cheese on the table when we were setting up. Who took the whole dish?”

“Wait where’s the deviled eggs?”

“Don’t hog all the ham, Seungcheol!”

“Mingyu-ah you can stop carving the turkey! Sit down and eat!”

Wonwoo leans into his inviter’s ear, “Is it always this chaotic?”

“Yeah, I’m usually just here for the chaos.” The latter whispers back.

 Wonwoo leans back with a grin, “Nice. You should’ve brought that sex doll for more chaos.”

“Myungho and Seungkwan would kill me if I did. I could never live with Chan’s disgust of me either.”

“What are the two of you whispering so seriously about?” Junhui asks from across the table, blinking his wide eyes in innocent curiousity.

Before Soonyoung can answer, Wonwoo cuts him off with the most serious expression on his face, “The sex doll he bought before coming over here. I thought it would be too kinky to bring to a gathering like this.”

 The whole table falls silent. Soonyoung stares at his guest, mortified. A fork drops. A roll hits his head.

Jisoo stands up, “Soonyoung Kwon! I thought I raised you better than that!”

“HYUNG YOU DID WHAT?!” Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Chan simultaneously yell.

Minghao hangs his head. Jihoon, Jeonghan, Hansol, and Mingyu are laughing their heads off. Junhui at least has the decency to hide his laughter. Seungcheol helps himself to more ham.

“Dinner is over! Soonyoung we need to have a proper discussion on things you should not need someone else to be your impulse control.” Jisoo huffs, walking over to Soonyoung.

“Hyung please no! I just got one of my ears pierced recently.” Soonyoung begs the elder.

“Don’t worry Soonyoungie, this will be relatively painless.” The elder gives him his best smile. The others either continue their meals or watch Jisoo smack Soonyoung with more rolls.

 

 

The two exit Jisoo’s and Mingyu’s apartment complex.

Wonwoo smiles into the cold night air, “That was pretty fun.”

“If you exclude the interrogation that you got me into.” The shorter male scoffs. “Thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend for today. I hope everyone wasn’t too burdensome.”

“They’re a good bunch of friends you got there. Next time you come to my office, I’ll charge double the amount.”

“Hey! That’s not the deal.” Soonyoung lightly shoves the other.  

“Well,-“ Wonwoo stops. Soonyoung looks up at the man watching the snow fall. “Would you look at that? It’s the first snow of the year. Don’t they say that couples on the first snow fall will last together?”

“You’re crazy. We’re not even a couple.”

“Why not start being a real couple?”

“W-we hardly know each other!” Soonyoung stutters.

“Dating does allow both parties to know about the other more. Wanna try it?” Wonwoo extends out a hand.

“I’ll think about it. I guess you’re handsome enough to fulfill my standards.”

“Then you’re cute enough for mine.”

Soonyoung blushes as red as his hair. “I’m not cute! I’m handsomely average looking!”

“I don’t know if anyone has told you, but your squishy cheeks and nose scrunch make you cute.” Wonwoo pokes at Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Also you’re quite handsome. Don’t look down on your looks.”

“I don’t want you as my vet.” Soonyoung grumbles.

“Then who’s going to check how Crimson’s doing?”

“Some other vet.” Soonyoung wonders if he’s going to regret the next set of words tumbling out of his mouth. “Let’s do it.” Wonwoo raises a brow. “Be my boyfriend.”

“Sure.”


End file.
